battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Commander Awesome
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember While you are Here 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as two of our Administrators, King Of All 42 and Sam1207 are from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. *Sam1207, or just Sam, is a programmer and Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues Here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question STOP This is the only warning I will give you. Before you do anything else, consult with the Administrator or me, otherwise, you need to pay attention: We are planning to make good articles not a bunch of new ones on one we already have. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:49, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: STOP I'm sorry. Having a bunch of articles in the same page just seemed a little crowded to me, but if you think it works, I will respect that. Besides, it saves room. P.S: Why did you remove the infoboxes on the Jedi classes? Thecrazyweirdo 03:22, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Jedi As soon as I find out exactly which Jedi are from the game, I'll add them to the Jedi order page in the same style as the Anti Troopers. Some of the images are from mods I think. Could you help please. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 12:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) * I've got an idea of what it could look like here. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 03:20, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Jedi That sounds like a good idea. Can we do this with the Naboo faction to? Yes. Do you know what the BFI Naboo units are? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I think there is a pilot version, I also think there is a vangaurd and sniper in BF2 Thecrazyweirdo 00:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:49, May 24, 2012 (UTC) To above message: I am sure he will agree. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi i forgot to leave you a message because I wasn't active this wiki for like two days and if theres are user giving you a message on your talk page you can reply on there talk page too Obi wan masterexxx10 23:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) *And here is a guy who we use to have problems with (sorry to bust you out, Obi). I suggest you talk to him to know about this wiki's system a bit more. In addition, you can sign your message by four tildes (~~~~) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 01:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok So far so, you did a good job, I will continue to keep track on you for a bit more and if you do good, I will stop looking over your shoulders. I might get carried away at first, because you made new pages dispite not having your questions answered on the article talk page (about making different articles for each class) and in addition, I am certainly not used to see users who make 35 edits in a single day, especially in this wiki. Good luck and enjoy your stay. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 02:28, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Good. Really good edits on X1 and X2. Thank you. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 16:10, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *Agreed. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 19:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Great job, I've been meaning to add the republic customisable units to the info box for ages now. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:12, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Pic The last image you uploaded is of the interdictor Type Star Destroyer (also known as the Demolisher Type), not the Interdictor Class one. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 20:18, August 24, 2012 (UTC) *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Interdictor-class_Star_Destroyer Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 00:52, August 25, 2012 (UTC) But this is the one in BF isn't it? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:36, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Edit: According to both pages, both appear in SWBF RS. Strange. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 18:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe we sould make an article on both. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 18:41, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I think we need to verify them first. I have screenshots verifying the Vindicator-class Star Destroyer is in SW:BF, but so far we have no screenshots verifying either of the two Immobiliser classes. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:03, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Great job on the page. Just a few points though, the Affiliation also includes allies, it's so we don't have two sections on the table. The category Natives is for NPC factions consisting of only one unit, Wampas, Geonosians Rancor, Gammorean Guards are Natives, but with multiple units it's a Faction. Could you have a little look at the Jedi Hero page please, it should only have info on the BFI NPC Jedi/Sith, any other info should be on the Hero Assault page. Edit:Never mind I did it :) Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:11, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Thanks again, it's good having someone go over everything that I did to check. Erm do you have SWBF:ES?, because all I read was that Mustafar was the same but missing the Landing Platform or something. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 13:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) *Yes, I have ES. The mustafar map in ES is on the surface of the planet (so there's a place for starfighters to spawn.), in a different mining complex. (The Mensix Mining Facility) Will make an article on it when I have a picture of the map. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 19:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, any chance of doing any other ES articles please. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 20:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Obi Wan Is the Obi Wan in SWBF ES the New Hope version or the AOTC version from the other games? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 19:38, September 12, 2012 (UTC) *Both. Rebels get the ANH version and the Republic has the AOTC version, I guess to make it more realistic. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 22:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Do you think you could work on Ben Kenobi them please. I've Promoted you to Commodore for your excellent edits. Se here for more info. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 07:54, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Old Republic I'm working on a MOD Space: Korriban Defence with those stuff in it. Well if my laptop didn't keep crashing. Sorry about the revert, but I kept the fighter stuff. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) *OK, the Rakata battle was the only TOR era space battle mod I knew about, thanks for the info. The mod sounds cool, where will you be posting it? Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 17:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Filefront, however don't get your hopes up just yet, the size if it is proving very troublesome on my LT. I've had it crash and lose everything twice already. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:10, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi You're back. Great start on the Militia page, thanks. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:59, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Youre welcome. Tiny question: Do you have SWB:Elite Squadron or SWB:Renegade Squadron or both? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 14:48, November 6, 2012 (UTC) *Both. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 01:28, November 7, 2012 (UTC) *Brilliant! We have many article that is lacking ES and RS information, can you please update them? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:32, November 7, 2012 (UTC) *I'll try my best to. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 21:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey, there, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 08:24, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism problem. The admins may not be here when it happens, but feel free to tell me if you see it going on; especially if they go on and start harassing users. You could also tell King of All 42, too if he is around when it happens. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:07, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Talk to me. Okay, I may not been on this wiki for a while, but remember, if there is vandal, tell one of the admins. For the sake of this wiki, the better notified, the better. So what have this vandal been doing? I will check the history but I need concrete detail. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 06:10, April 20, 2014 (UTC) *Rewriting articles with obviously false information (Including (but possibly not limited to): that naboo is actually nemoidia, and that the rancor only eats witches), he/she is the IP editor 71.235.135.241. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 17:12, April 20, 2014 (UTC) *Thank you, I see that Kingofall42 already delt a two week blow for this particular user. If any more vandal problems, contact us directly to our respective talk pages, okay? Keep up the good work! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 17:47, April 20, 2014 (UTC)